


Luke HC

by phantomsalex



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsalex/pseuds/phantomsalex
Summary: I just have a lot of thoughts about Luke PattersonMostly about him being trans (because I am, so he is)
Kudos: 51





	Luke HC

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of all over the place because I just spent like 2 hours this morning writing it (it’s not even 10 am yet) but I hope you enjoy!!

  * It’s canon that Luke is an only child
  * I have a feeling maybe he wished he had siblings growing up
  * Sunset Curve is literally like family for all of the boys, they’ve said it multiple times and they make it very obvious when they interact in the show
  * Also,, I was talking to at @sunsetcxrve (on Tumblr) about this,, max said that he thinks the age order of the band is Luke/Bobby/Reggie/Alex,, I 100% agree
  * Luke and Bobby are pretty close in age, maybe like a month or two apart then Reggie and Alex are quite a bit younger (still all 17 though obviously)
  * He just wants to be a big brother! he loves the band so much and wants to protect them and offer them all the support he can I love him
  * Trans Luke HC time baby!!
  * Even before he came out I think he still would’ve presented more masc (from personal experience, I knew I wasn’t cis from a pretty young age, I always felt Off yknow? I just didn’t have the words to explain it so I was a ‘tomboy’ or whatever because I felt comfortable in masc presenting clothes, etc.)
  * I think he would’ve told the band before anyone else, they would have multiple talks about it, just be there to listen to Luke and try to help him figure things out (also I feel like Alex isn’t cis either,, but Bobby/Reggie give me cis vibes, they gotta teach Alex/Luke the ways of Boy Things that was dumb, sorry anyway continuing now)
  * This is where ‘My Name Is Luke’ comes in
  * I said before that I think he would’ve written it when he was coming to terms with his identity (it’s always a struggle, but especially growing up in the 90s) he was afraid of how people would react, mostly his parents
  * I think Alex came out as gay first (IDK if in the show it was said he came out around 16 or if that’s just in my brain?? But I think it would’ve still been a fairly recent thing when they died), so Luke would’ve been so scared to tell his parents knowing what happened to Alex
  * He used the song as a way of coming out instead of having to face his parents directly. At first, I think they would be kind of confused and take a bit to come around but ultimately support him. 
  * In the show they’re portrayed as very loving parents, they care about Luke so much, and even though he was mad at them for not supporting the band 100%, they just wanted him to have a sure way of supporting himself yknow? Music doesn’t always work out for everyone and they just want what’s best for him, the three of them just didn’t see it the same way
  * I think if his parents knew about the band playing with Julie and how successful they are currently? They would realize they were in the wrong and they would fully support his choice to do music because they love their son and everything he does!!
  * So that’s why they would be so supportive of him being trans (to me at least,, to each their own though I guess)
  * They just want him to be happy and comfortable in who he is
  * Emily would cut his hair for him (so he doesn’t have to keep tucking it into his beanies when he leaves the house)
  * His dad would give him some old clothes to wear (flannels baby!! He loves em) in the time before they go shopping to get some more things for Luke
  * Also just want to add in that I don’t think he’s told Julie that he’s trans
  * He just hasn’t felt the need to yet
  * But they’re getting closer and closer as time goes on so I think he would tell her sooner than later, he just wants to find the right time
  * But she would support him so much!!
  * I don’t know if she knows that Alex is gay? Because she wasn’t there when it was first mentioned, and she hasn’t met Willie
  * So maybe off camera they could’ve talked about it and she does know, or she might find out later (meeting Willie maybe?? That would be cool but IDK if she would be able to see him)
  * Anyway back on track sorry
  * I love the idea of Julie telling Luke and Alex about how much things have changed since ‘95, about how most people are more accepting now, gay marriage is legal, media representation for LGBT+ is more frequent, etc.
  * Obviously could still improve, but progress!!
  * They would be so happy too
  * Sorry I went off on a lil tangent back to the song
  * It means a lot to Luke, it’s probably one of the songs that have the most emotions poured into it (Unsaid Emily takes the cake of course), and that’s why he was so angry when he found out Bobby recorded it and made so much money off of stolen work
  * Bobby was his friend so Luke has every right to be mad
  * But also!! We don’t know the whole Bobby/Trevor story yet so no Bobby slander here!
  * That’s all I love trans Luke
  * No one in this show is cishet because I’m not and I said do thank u for listening goodbye




End file.
